Fire and Gold
by MusicKeeper
Summary: To Anakin, Ahsoka will always be a star - she's got fire in her eyes and gold in her heart.


**You know it's been a while since you posted a fanfiction when you log into this site and that part where you had to input a weird random number combination is no longer there. That actually threw me for a second.**

 **Anyway. Of course my triumphant return to FanFiction would come in the form of a Clone Wars fic! So I won't waste your time any longer so you can actually read the thing. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Another battle lost.

Ahsoka sighed heavily as she guzzled down the last of the water from her canteen. Her back ached, her wrists still tingled from an uncomfortable bend backwards, and her hips and knees were sixteen different shades of purple. She glanced over at the fire nearby, where her Master sat with a few of the men remaining after the mission.

There weren't many.

Breathing in the night air, Ahsoka looked up at the sky. The stars she could see on this planet were very different from the stars she could see on Coruscant, and they were more distinct, too. Ahsoka was thankful for this. She'd always been able to draw comfort from stars, even after a hasty, messy retreat like the one they'd had to make. At the very least, she hoped the sight would help her clear her head before she went to sleep and prevent nightmares.

A rustling close to Ahsoka's position prompted her to turn her head. Looking up, she could make out Anakin's silhouette against the orange backdrop of the firelight. His approach was strangely ominous, but his close proximity to Ahsoka once he sat down was an immense comfort. "You know you should be asleep, right?" he asked, slinging a strong but gentle arm around her shoulders.

"I guess." Ahsoka instinctively repositioned herself in order to be a little closer to Anakin, eyes still staring upward. "I'm not tired."

"Not now, but you will be." Anakin followed her gaze. "What are you looking at?"

Ahsoka hesitated for a moment before she answered. "Do you ever wonder what it's like to be a star?"

Not a metaphorical star, of course. She'd already experienced some of the effects of metaphorical stardom, thanks to Anakin. Being that sort of star was something Ahsoka hoped would wear off eventually – a stranger recognizing her in the street was an unnerving situation, even if said stranger didn't mean any harm.

Anakin furrowed his brow in confusion. He always seemed to age a little when he did that. "Can't say I have, Snips."

Ahsoka propped her chin up on one hand. "I bet it's great to be a star."

Anakin looked down at his Padawan, a teasing smirk on his face. "I wouldn't know about that. I've never been a giant ball of burning gas."

"Think about it." Ahsoka continued to gaze wistfully at the stars. "Stars don't get scared. Stars don't worry about anything. Stars don't get hurt or hurt other stars. Stars are lucky."

"Those things are all true, but –"

"And stars are _noticed._ "

That quieted Anakin for a moment. "Come again?"

Ahsoka felt as if the words were falling out of her brain and onto her tongue, gaining momentum as they flew out. "Stars just sit there in space. They don't do anything. They don't have to. Those of us on these little tiny planets have to scream a message for it to be heard, but stars? They just sit there, beaming out light – and that's all they have to do to be noticed and appreciated. Nothing else. They just sit in the sky, happy as can be."

The words fell like miniature bombs, startling both Ahsoka and Anakin into silence. Finally, Anakin spoke. "I didn't know you felt underappreciated, Ahsoka."

"It's not that." Ahsoka drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, drawing herself into a tight little ball. "I just wish we didn't have to scream at each other to be heard."

Silence fell between the two, and Ahsoka laid her head on her knees, waiting for Anakin to return to the fire, his men, and conversation that didn't include rambling about stars. But he didn't, and after a few minutes, Ahsoka turned her head to look at him.

He was already looking down at her.

"Don't mind me," Ahsoka whispered. "I guess you're right – I must be tired. Sorry I spoke out of turn."

"You didn't, Ahsoka." Anakin drew her into a proper hug. "I guess I've never thought about war that way before. But you're right. This war is the result of one big argument that escalated too quickly because the sentients of the galaxy couldn't be bothered to listen to each other."

"And I guess aggressive negotiations wouldn't help much, would they?" Ahsoka joked, trying to put a smile back on Anakin's face. She didn't like it when he looked so serious – it scared her a little, if she was being honest.

The joke worked, and Anakin smirked. "Even if they are the quickest way to solve _most_ of our problems, no, they wouldn't help much in the long run."

"I'm going to tell Master Kenobi you said that."

"Don't you dare, Snips; I'll never hear the end of it."

The two were silent once again, though this silence was more comfortable and companionable than the previous one had been. Anakin's body heat was making Ahsoka drowsy. "Ahsoka?" he whispered.

Ahsoka wondered if her Master thought she'd fallen asleep. "Yeah?" she replied, trying not to yawn.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in this mess."

Ahsoka smiled sleepily. "Thanks, but it's not your fault. Besides, if I hadn't been, who'd watch your back?"

Anakin chuckled. "Good point."

Silence fell once more before Anakin broke it again. "Ahsoka?"

"Yeah?"

"You really do need some sleep."

"Ugh. Fine." Reluctantly, Ahsoka disentangled herself from Anakin's arms and stood up off the ground, groaning when she discovered her leg had fallen asleep. She shook it to wake it up, much to Anakin's amusement, and turned to go to her tent.

Anakin grasped her wrist before she got too far. "Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka laughed. "Yeah?"

Anakin grinned as he dropped her arm. "You'll always be a star to me. You're full of fire like one, anyways."

Laughing, Ahsoka lightly punched him in the arm. "Thanks, Skyguy."

The grin turned into a half smile. "In all seriousness, Ahsoka, if you feel like you need to scream, you know where to find me. I'll listen."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks, Anakin. I'll remember that."

She found herself faced with another teasing smirk, one that was much more in line with Anakin's normal lighthearted demeanor. "Don't mention it, Snips."

* * *

 **You know, I don't remember the last time I actually sat down at my computer and wrote a thing because I wanted to write a thing. I cannot express how insanely lovely it is to actually have that opportunity again!**

 **Ahsoka: And whose fault is that? Don't you make time for the things you want to make time for?**

 **Me: And of course I missed this gal!**

 **Anakin: Hey! What about me?**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* And you, too, you big dork.**

 **Anakin: Hey!**

 **Ahsoka: Oh my gosh, she's actually tearing up. Amy?**

 **Me: I'm okay! Maybe. *wipes tears* I just really missed you guys. And this site. And writing for the sake of writing.**

 **Ahsoka: Yeah, we're still here. *pats shoulder* Even when you grow up, you still have us.**

 **Me: And I'm super grateful. To you and to the lovely readers for reading this! So thank you all, and please review if you liked it, hated it, or wanted to light it up and watch it burn.**

 **Anakin: Amy? You're tearing again.**

 **Me: I missed saying that, okay!? You can't blame me!**


End file.
